In accordance with an increase in a density and a degree of integration of an electronic circuit, a mounting space of an electronic component on a printed circuit board has become insufficient. In order to solve such a problem, a method of embedding the electronic component in the printed circuit board has been suggested.
In an embedded multilayer ceramic electronic component, band portions of external electrodes are formed on one surface of a body in a thickness direction. However, in a structure in which external electrodes are formed in a printing manner such as dipping and plating layers are formed on the external electrodes by plating, a large deviation in a gap between the band portions may occur, and it may be difficult to adjust a size of the gap between the band portions to a level desired by a customer.